The Wizard and his Spider
by justsumwhitedude
Summary: Harry Potter was given up at birth. Not because his parents didn't want him, but because they didn't want him to grow up in the middle of a war. Director Nick Fury is looking for someone he could train to be the perfect agent. Well he found him on the streets of New York. The kid just happened to steal his watch. First time writing! Full summary inside Harry/Natasha pairing


A/N: So this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it and take the fact that it is my first when you review. It will be a Harry Potter/Natasha Romanoff pairing since there aren't many out there. Plus it's currently my favorite pairing at the moment.

Summery: What if Harry's parents didn't keep him? Not because they wanted to give him up, but because they didn't want him to grow up in the middle of a war. What if Nick Fury found Harry in the middle of New York and decided to train him to be the perfect agent? What if Harry was the one to save the Black Widow and they became partners? Harry's not the BWL.

The date was July 30, 1989. In a large bedroom that was decorated in red and golds, laying on a bed that was made of rich mahogany, with bedspread of the same design as the rest of the room, lay a young woman. The young woman screamed as she went through the pains of labor. Her vibrant red hair was stuck to her face and neck and her emerald green eyes were scrunched up in pain. A man sat behind her; his chest against her back and his hands held tightly in hers. She was quite literally crushing his fingers. He didn't vocalize his pain though; knowing hers was hundreds times worse. All he did, all he could do was offer the young woman soft words of comfort and encouragement.

The man's hair, black as the night sky, was messier than usual from his constant habit of running a hand through it when he was nervous. His hazel eyes held many things, worry for the woman who was giving birth to their child, a hint of pain for his abused fingers, but mostly they held excitement and a bit of dread. For today was the day that Lily and James Potter's son would be born. Today was the day they would have to give up a big piece of themselves. Yet James still offered what little comfort he could in the hope that it would help.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came the long drawn out scream of Lily

"Just push Lily, just a bit more and it'll stop. It's almost over, love." James told her in a soothing tone.

"Almost there Lily! Just one more big push!" This came from Poppy Pomfrey, the only healer they trusted enough for the delivery of their son.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream ripped through Lily's throat, but was soon replaced by a baby's wails as he expressed his extreme unhappiness at leaving the warmth and comfort of his mother's body.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby boy!" Madam Pomfrey said excitedly as she toweled off said baby boy, cut the cord, wrapped him in a warm blue blanket and handed him to his exhausted mother.

She took him tenderly into her arms. Both mother and father had the same look of astonishment and love etched onto their faces.

"What will you name him?" Pomfrey asked after the baby had calmed down

"Harry. Harry James Potter." Lily said softly, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. James' grin was threatening to split his face in two.

"What a nice name" Pomfrey said with a smile while she took a moment to look at baby Harry before filling out the necessary documents "Now let me do a quick check just to make sure there are no problems, okay?" After she got nods in the affirmative she took out her wand and did a series of spells on mother and son. Once she was done she pressed the tip of the wand to a blank piece of parchment.

"Hmmm, that's interesting." Pomfrey said to no one in particular

"What, what's wrong!" That frantic reply came from both parents " Is there something wrong with our son?" Lily asked in a worried tone

"What? Oh, no no certainly not. Your son is fine, perfectly healthy as a matter of fact. Everything is where it should be, he is also quite powerful in magic. That's not what I thought was interesting." Pomfrey said in a reassuring tone before standing a pacing in front of the mahogany bed." You see, I did a check on his brain, just to see if he had anything wrong with it, things like mental retardation and the like. What I found was something incredibly interesting. He has no problems with his brain, in fact at this point not fifteen minutes after birth he has the brain function of a one year old." She finished trying to sound as normal as possible.

Two twin gasps were heard as the new parents looked down at there son with expression of awe. Not fifteen minutes from being born and he can already think like someone who is a year old!

"So, uh what your saying is that Harry here will more than likely be a child genius?" James asked

Pomfrey smirked and turned to pack up here things just giving him a small "mmmhmm" before making her way to the door "I hope that you get him to some good people" she said quietly on the way out. She stopped at the door however and gave them both a sympathetic and sad look but it also held understanding.

"For what it's worth... I think that your making the write decision and I promise I won't tell anybody." She said to them gently before leaving, only hearing there soft thank yous on her way to the floo.

Once Madam Pomfrey left James and Lily just sat there, looking at Harry. Lily still had here back pressed against his chest while James was resting his chin on her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"He's perfect" James said in an awed voice

And he was. He had a little tuft of jet black hair that you could already see would be sticking up in all sorts of directions. He had his mother's ears, nose and lips while every other feature about him screamed James Potter's son. With both of his parents features blended in perfectly, little Harry was just about the cutest baby in the world. It doesn't take a genius to tell that he will be a heartbreaker once he was older either. Lily was a gorgeous woman, with beautiful deep red hair, full lips, a flawless heart-shaped face and curves in all the right places and James was no slouch in the looks department either with a tall lean body, straight nose and an unblemished face that still got grown woman to swoon, basically any child they produced would be extremely handsome or beautiful. And little Harry seems to have gotten the best of both his parents, that much was for sure. Harry chose that moment to open his eyes and reveal a stunning shade of emerald green that held only the innocence that a child could. He decided that he would like to gurgle happily up at his mother, so that's what he did.

Once he did this both parents smiled at their son. Lily had tears rolling down her cheeks and James' eyes looked suspiciously moist.

He was perfect. He was beautiful. He was everything they could have asked for. Everything they hoped for. Everything they dreamt of... and they knew they couldn't keep him.

You see, James and Lily were in a war. A war with wizards and witches and a whole bunch of other crazy things. They would be damned if they let their child grow up in a war. They wanted him to know happiness. Not pain and sorrow.

This war was with this really evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He enjoyed killing people of Lily's heritage. People who so-called purebloods call mudbloods because they decided that the so-called mudbloods don't deserve magic because they come from muggles; non-magical folks. They bitch and complain about how the muggleborns don't know any of their traditions, but they don't do a damn thing to integrate muggleborns into their ass-backward society. So in the purebloods eyes that makes muggleborns unworthy of magic. Funny thing though... muggleborns tend to be magically stronger than purebloods... must be all the incest the purebloods do... just food for thought.

However we are getting ahead of ourselves. You might be wondering why James and Lily would willingly give up their only son because of some asshole with a sever "my-daddy-didn't-love-me-enough" complex. Why not go into hiding? Keep the family together and try to give Harry the life they want for him. Make one of there friends their secret keeper. Or perhaps go to Dumbledore? He's all trustworthy and grandfatherly smiles. Isn't he? Well the answers to those questions are quite simple really.

Dumbledore is a secretive piece of shit who would probably let them get killed to fulfill some dumbass prophecy all in the name of the greater good. A prophecy which the bastard still has neglected to inform them about. The only reason Lily managed to find out about it was through pure dumb-luck. She literally happened to be walking buy when her last name and the Longbottom last name caught her eye. That was it. Really, really convenient.

Sirius, as much as they love the guy, is a blabber mouth who can't keep his mouth shut about well anything. Seriously (pun unintended) James tells him about baby Harry because he was distracted at work and tells Padfoot to keep it quiet and what happens? Half an hour later the entire auror department knows. An hour later the whole damn ministry had heard. Not two hours later later ol' Tommy boy (we all know who he is) was plotting how to kill him, just to be a dick of course, and Twinkles (we all know him too) was plotting how to use the poor kid in that fucking prophecy, which it might be necessary to remind you that he still hadn't told them about. So the moral of this little tale is simple: DON'T TELL SIRIUS BLACK ANYTHING YOU WANT KEPT SECRET! The location you keep your family is included in this. Just some firewhisky and the man would be shouting it out to the whole pub.

Remus is constantly drowning himself in self pity. And he drinks. A lot. And when he drinks a lot he talks. A lot. Plus he gets all depressing. James and Lily came to the conclusion that even though he's a good friend, all his depressing mood swings and rivers or rather oceans of self pity are quite pathetic. I mean seriously "I'm a werewolf nobody will ever love me!" And all that shit was getting old. No wait it got old years ago. They both thought that he really needed to do three things. Suck it up, get a girlfriend, and get laid. Of course he wouldn't. Idiot.

Which brings us to Peter. Who is a twitchy little shit. A twitchy little shit with a dark mark. And the Potter's knew. Surprisingly it was James who figured it out. Contrary to relatively popular belief James Potter does notice well basically everything that goes on around him. Of course it helps that he is able to enhance his body and senses using his magic. Old Potter trait. So when little Peter started getting twitchy or rather twitchier and paranoid and a whole manner of other suspicious things, James decided to see if his hunch was correct and it was. It was really easy to find out too. All he did was slip a mild sleeping draught into his pumpkin juice and half an hour later Peter was out like a light. James just walked up and rolled up his left sleeve. Was that simple. Of course when he saw the dark mark etched on the forearm of his "friend" James' first inclination was to go all Gryffindor on his ass. He kept calm however and talked to Lily and they decided to act as if nothing was amiss. They would get more information that way. If Peter was acting more twitchy and paranoid then Voldemort wasn't doing so well, if he was acting less twitchy and paranoid then he was doing well. Very simple system. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer type of thing. It was a ninja move. Fucking ninja.

Now back to the story.

With only one option that they knew would keep their son safe they decided to give him to some of there friends over in America and stay here to fight so that they could hopefully give Harry a better world to grow up in.

Jim and Karen Hart were the couple that they were trusting their son with. They were real nice folks who James and Lily had met once they were transfers during their 6th year. They became friends quickly and kept in touch throughout the past several years. They left England because of the war. Jim wasn't overly tall only about 5'10 which was defiantly shorter than James' height of 6'2. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. On the stocky side and was an auror in the American ministry. Even though he is one of the best aurors in the department and is known for being pretty brutal in a fight, when he is off duty he's known for his kind disposition. Karen and Lily shared the same height of 5'3 and both were known for their tempers. Karen had strawberry blonde hair, a slender face, sea green eyes eyes and some wonderful curves. She, like her husband, was an auror and she, like her husband, could be brutal in a fight or as some of their coworkers put it she could be a "cold hearted bitch" but she was also a very kind woman. Just the type of people James and Lily would want their son growing up around. People who would love him, but also teach him how to defend himself.

So that was the plan. They would give him to the Hart's and he would stay with them until the war was over then they would go and explain everything and hope he would understand and forgive them. Such a simple plan with an unknown outcome.

So here James and Lily sat just watching their perfect son. He had grown hungry a little while earlier so Lily was feeding him. She had a smile on her face and was cooing softly to her little boy; just telling him how much his mommy loves him. James was still sat behind her with his chin on her shoulder and arms around her waist as he watched the most amazing site that he had ever seen in his short life. Alas all good things must come to an end.

"Lily" he said softly with sadness in his tone. Just the one word spoke a whole conversation.

Lily's smile slid off her face slowly and her gentle cooing stopped. Tears grew into her eyes as she quickly realized what her husband was saying.

"Can we just" she had to stop and shallow back a knot in her throat in order to begin again" c-can we just keep him... just for one night?" She asked fixing James with a pleading look as her tears slipped out of her eyes.

"It'll be harder for us l-let him go if we do that" he replied in a voice thick with emotion as his own tears fell.

"It's going to destroy us to let him go either way James!" She whisper-shouted making sure to keep her voice down to avoid startling Harry. However with her next statement her voice softened as she looked down at her son.

"I-I know that it isn't safe to keep him. Not now, not during the war. I don't want him to grow up in this hell. Never knowing if he will get to see the sunrise again o-or i-if his parents will make it home... or e-even doing things that regular children are able to do... all I want is just one night with my baby" she finished with a gentle stroke of Harry's cheek and looked at James with such a sad pleading look that he already knew what he was going to say.

"Please?" She asked in a pleading whisper and all her husband could do was nod his head; to choked up for words.

So that's what they did after James got back from the floo telling the Hart's that they would meet tomorrow instead of tonight. For just one night they spent it as the family they should be. They forgot all there problems. That their was a psychopath after their blood, that one of their best friends for years was a Death Eater, but most importantly they forgot that by this time tomorrow they wouldn't be a whole family. Eventually the small family drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning

They woke up at 10 A.M. the next morning, got everything set, and went to where they were meeting the Hart's. It was a small cafe in Manhattan. They got there by international portkey. James manages to pull a few strings. Of course Lily had to hold Harry since it seems that all natural born Potters are incapable of properly doing magical travel.

The street was bustling with all sorts of vehicles. People walked to work and home again. None of them had any idea what type of heartbreak was happening 4 feet away from them. None had any idea why it was happening unless a stray witch or wizard happened to walk by which wasn't entirely unlikely. They waited for about 3 minutes before the Hart's showed up.

"Awwwww, he's so adorable!" Karen gushed after taking one look at Harry and falling in love "Jim look at baby Harry!" She said excitedly

A small chuckle came from the man before he said with a smile "He is pretty damn cute"

"You two can make some good-looking kids, you know that?" Karen asked with a smirk.

Lily just gave them a smile that didn't reached her eyes and after hello's and pleasantries they decided it was better to not beat around the metaphorical bush.

"Does he have everything he needs?" Jim asked slightly cautiously. He didn't want to upset his friends anymore than they already were.

"Yes" was James' short reply as he handed handed over the diaper bag.

"We'll give him a good home for as long as he needs it. I promise he will get all our love. For as long as we live he will know love. I promise you that." Karen's soft voice reassured them. She knew it wouldn't ease the ache in their hearts, but it was the least she could do.

All they could do was give shaky nods, not trusting their voices. Lily clutched Harry tightly to her chest as more tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Her shoulders started to shake in her grief. She could feel the sad and sympathetic looks she was getting from her friends and she let herself get pulled into the warm embrace of her husband as she cried into his chest still holding onto Harry like a life line. All the Hart's could think as they watched was that nobody should to go through this. It was wrong. It was inhumane having to give up your only child because your afraid they will be hunted down and murdered. The small Potter family sat there for 5 more minutes, Lily drawing comfort from James and vice versa until very slowly and very hesitantly Lily put Harry into Karen's arms and retreated back to her husband's arm with her eyes shut tight. She couldn't look. She would lose all her strength if she did. James had the same thought apparently because because he buried his face in Lily's hair and shut his eyes.

"We'll keep him safe and happy" Jim told them softly before standing Karen followed suite shooting them one last sympathetic look even though they couldn't see it.

"Bye Lily, James" she said softly before following her husband back to the car.

They didn't look.

They didn't look as their son was taken to the SUV.

They didn't look as their son was buckled into a car seat.

They didn't look as their son drove away from them.

And it didn't make it any easier.


End file.
